


Tainted Love

by Dolchang1



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Dark Adora (She-Ra), F/F, initially inspired by Hidden Memories, now quite different, this evil adora is not a megalomaniac surprisingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolchang1/pseuds/Dolchang1
Summary: Adora gets taken back to the Horde by Catra after the events of Promise. Instead of Adora rotting in a cell like she hoped, however, Shadow Weaver rids her of her empathy for others.This goes as well as expected, and unlikely alliances are formed to stop the new Adora from getting what she wants, with every nuisance removed...(It's Catra. She wants Catra.)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just hope the original author sees this, goes like "hey this bitch is ripping me off" and continues writing their stuff.

Catra remembered the time she first saw She-Ra. Dread filled her to the brim, knowing that the inevitable was finally here. Adora had left her for new, better friends. The dread was nothing compared to now, Adora strapped to a table, fear filling both their eyes. The fear didn’t come from the fact that she was strapped to a table in the middle of the Fright Zone, everyone watching.

Adora, and Catra, were afraid of what Shadow Weaver would do to her.

Shadow Weaver, looming over Adora, now cupping her cheeks. “Oh, Adora. Now you will become the soldier I raised you to be.”

Adora opted to say nothing, looking around, looking for anything, anyone that wasn’t Shadow Weaver. Then she saw Catra, a sight that made Adora grin ever so slightly. 

Which made Catra even more conflicted. She had to admit, she wasn’t sure if she wouldn’t make the same choice had the same situation happened again. Being reminded of the promise so blatantly broken by Adora snapped something in her. And she wanted to show it to her that she was better off without Adora, that she  _ was  _ better than Adora.

But this was not at all what she had in mind. When she rescued Adora instead of leaving her hanging like initially planned, it wasn’t out of mercy. Rather, it was a stroke of genius and cruelty; Adora would rot in a cell for the rest of her life, watching as Catra tore down everything Adora worked for, everything she left Catra for. 

She forgot about Shadow Weaver, that was all. In hindsight, she should have seen it coming. After all, Adora was who mattered. Adora who was always loved. But now Adora was taking her place, and Catra was mad that she let this happen. 

Shadow Weaver began her work. And this time, there was no sparkly princess to stop the process. Adora cried out in pain, and for some damned reason, Catra couldn’t bear to look at her. Catra looked at her fellow soldiers, and she found Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio, also averting eyes. Now they’re gonna hate her more, Catra thought.

Adora’s body slumped over once the binds were undone. Shadow Weaver caught it from falling- wouldn’t want to hurt her precious child-, ordering two random cadets to send her to her former quarters.

And Catra knew for sure she was going to be replaced, unless she could appeal to  _ the  _ highest power, Hordak, that Adora was not reliable.

  
  
  


Octavia and the other Force Captains, save for Catra and Scorpia, decided to pay the traitor a visit. Before, she was under absolute protection of Shadow Weaver- this wasn't the case anymore, as she was a deserter, a traitor. Shadow Weaver would still look out for her, but the Force Captains were sure they could get away with this one.

A preliminary orientation, to show her just what the Horde was about.

Adora was already awake when the Force Captains visited her, and apparently aware of them too.

"Why are you here, Force Captains?" She asked coldly. She must still be clinging on to 'justice' or whatever. Not that it was going to help them.

"Just a taste of what's to come to traitors like you."

"A taste, huh..."

Adora turned and threw a knife at Octavia. Octavia barely deflected it with her tentacle, cutting herself in the process. Then a sharp pain was felt at her shins, Adora stomping down on it.

Octavia was forced to kneel, and the other Force Captains surrounded Adora. Adora looked around.

"So you were all arrogant enough to not bring any weapons?  _ Good _ ."

  
  
  


This was the first time Octavia was glad to see Shadow Weaver. Normally, she'd come to protect Adora, but this time, she was stopping her. After the fight- not much of a fight, as Adora was the only one with a stun baton, Adora had taken the liberty to 'play' with the losers.

Octavia was now short of a few tentacles, Grizzlor's hair was singed, leaving a hairless shape that read 'weak' in the back of his head. And the other Force Captains would have to spend weeks to months in the infirmary.

Shadow Weaver was shocked to say the least. "Adora, what is the meaning of this?"

"It was self-defense, Shadow Weaver."

"Self-defense does not excuse this behavior, Force Captain." Shadow Weaver's outraged tone contrasted with Adora's cool demeanor.

"If I let them go too easily, they would have tried it again, and again. It was necessary, for me and for them." Adora replied, treating the other Force Captains like an abusive owner would treat a misbehaving pet.

"We will talk about this later. As for you," Shadow Weaver turned to the pile of military officials.

“I will heal your wounds under one condition. You will not speak of this to anyone. Not to Lord Hordak, not to anyone, and definitely not to Catra.”

The Force Captains nodded in unison. Shadow Weaver materialized gags, dropping them in front of the Force Captains.

“Now, the process will not be painless. But Force Captain Adora has endured them all over the years, and I am certain you will too.”

Adora sat on the sidelines as the Force Captains writhed around in agony, muffled screams fanfare to her ears. Adora liked the change Shadow Weaver made to her. 

  
  
  


_ “No matter how many times I erase your memory, you will defect when the Princesses tell you the truth.” _

_ “Wha- where are you getting at?”  _ The Adora in her memories was weak, scared of needless things and not possessing what was necessary to get things done.

_ “I will not be erasing your memories, except a crucial few. I will, however, remove the one thing that held you back; your empathy.”  _ Or, as Adora thought now, irrationality. Now she was thinking perfectly straight now. The Rebellion stood little chance even with Adora leading them, and they sure did not have one without her. 

  
  
  


Catra, wandering around the East Wing of the Fright Zone Horror Hall, heard faint muffled screaming. Though she was not the curious sort, the years of ‘experience’ in the Horde had stamped it out, she was intrigued by how it was coming from Adora’s room.

The sight was horrible, even by Catra’s standards- and she knew what Shadow Weaver could do. Broken bones were being reattached forcibly, Octavia’s tentacles were re-growing, no, overgrowing. And Adora watched from the sidelines,  _ indifferent _ . If anything, she was more interested in brandishing her stun baton.

The sight of Adora not batting an eye to the Force Captains’ agony deeply unnerved her. Adora was many things, a traitor, an idiot, a moron who held onto the backwards ideal of justice and friendship and so on. But she was not uncaring, cold. That was when Catra realized Shadow Weaver must have taken something more than her memories, something fundamental to her.

Whatever it was, she would have to be careful if she was not to be outdone by this new Adora.


	2. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora ponders what it is she wants.
> 
> Catra makes a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter bit short, but it contains all the important bits. Hope yall enjoy. Or not, the fun stuff gon come later.

Catra had to try her best to not fall victim to this new vicious Adora. Though Catra and Adora were equals, Adora would never admit it but it was true, until Adora was turned, Catra had three advantages over her.

First, Adora would be a moron and stick to chivalry and fair play and whatnot. That was not going to hold her back anymore. Speaking of holding back, she wasn't going to hold back against her anymore.

Which left the last weakness, which was Adora's inability to react to sudden changes. Princess Prom was a good example. Had Adora known Scorpia and Catra were coming, they wouldn't have had such excellent results. This one was probably untouched, as she had no reason to suspect Shadow Weaver messed around too much. She wouldn't risk her precious child being brain-damaged.

Then provided she still had this weakness, she still had to utilize it, somehow. But how? Adora was disliked, due to her traitorous status, but she was still under the wing of the Second-In-Command. And besides, she wasn’t doing so hot in the publicity department, either. Not that you needed to be liked, in the rigid hierarchy of the Horde.

But there were people with grudges to settle, the Force Captains. Maybe Catra could use them to oust Adora out of the competition, stop her from getting what Catra wanted, what she deserved… 

Scorpia was listening to the Force Captains vent about the new Adora. 

"Shad-that witch must have done something to her." Octavia made sure not to utter her name, for it was a superstition in the Fright Zone that if you were to mention her name, she would listen.

"Only that kitty pet of hers can be that brutal," Grizzlor added.

"Hey! Catra's not anyone's-" Scorpia fiercely rebutted, only to be interrupted by the magicat herself.

Catra walked in, claws unsheathed.

"Hey furball, if you ever call me that again, I'll scratch out your eyes. Plural."

Grizzlor gulped. It was at this point, common sense not to mess with Catra, especially when it regarded Adora.

"Relax. I'm not here to fight. I'm here to make a deal."

"What deal, you brat? You may be a Force Captain, but you're still not our equal."

"No. I'm  _ better. _ And I have a plan to get rid of Adora, if you would cooperate..."

  
  
  


Adora looked at the Force Captain badge in her palm. 

_ Isn't this what you've wanted ever since you were old enough to  _ **_want_ ** _? _

Shadow Weaver's voice echoed through her mind. Maybe she was correct. She was ecstatic when she handed her the Force Captain badge, excited to be the youngest to ever achieve the rank of Force Captain. But she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she wanted  _ what came with _ the rank. She used to like fighting with people, not ordering them around, anyways. And she never held any real fondness towards the old warlock.

_ So what was it she actually wanted? _

Adora had never asked herself that question, never had the time or energy to. She was devoting herself, towards making Force Captain, then helping the lost cause of the Rebellion, and now back where she belonged.

She would find out slowly, after she had power. She would have all the time and resources at the top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I have a plan for this fic now, not the ending though, but I think I have enough to differentiate it from Hidden Memories now! It's going to be really unsettling, considering I do it right...


	3. nothing goes as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra makes two plans. None of them work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Cram school do be tough for time management. Oof. 1am here and I gotta get up at 6 30. Anyways this one was a bit rushed cuz it isn't really important, it just gets the plot going. The fun characterization to come next chapter!

The Princess Alliance was on the verge of collapse. Bow and Glimmer would sometimes talk about how the Horde would be done if Catra and Adora were together, when Adora was not around. 

And now, with Catra and Adora together with the Horde, Glimmer knew they were screwed.

The Horde was focusing on settlements near the Kingdom of Snows, not focusing on the Whispering Woods for some reason. The Princesses temporarily stopped searching for Adora, after Swift Wind lost his connection, cut off abruptly in an apparently painful way.

They thought they'd never find Adora again, but instead she found them. This Adora was ruthless, caring for nothing but the success of her mission. Glimmer recalled her personal encounter with the new Adora.

_ Adora was ordering soldiers around, when Glimmer approached her slowly. _

_ “Glimmer, I’m busy right now. Can you come back? Or stay in Bright Moon. We’ll visit you.” _

_ “Adora? What happened to you? Did Shadow Weaver do something?” _

_ “Yeah, but that doesn’t really matter. I’m just sticking to my original goal, climbing to the top. Sorry you’re in the way.”  _ Adora didn’t sound sorry.

_ “Anyways, capturing you right now isn’t part of my plan. So can you go away? Progressing too quickly won’t help me.”  _ Adora talked about Glimmer like a First Ones data crystal she had to get, her plans like her daily exercise routine.

_ “I’m sorry, Adora. I’m taking you back. You're not you, and we're going to fix it.” Glimmer readied her powers. _

_ “No, I'm  _ better _. And Glimmer, I was going easy on you when we sparred, and even then you never won.” _

_ “Doesn’t mean I can’t try.” _

_ “Glimmer, if you get captured now, the same thing after Princess Prom will happen all over again. Either Angella surrenders, ending the war almost soon after, or they will try another rescue. Except this time, you have no one that knows the Fright Zone well, and the Horde will have someone who knows all your, and the other princesses’, weaknesses. That’s me, by the way. Last time you, no, we, tried that, we lost a princess. Do you think they’ll end up succeeding without me?” _

_ Glimmer slowly backed off, afraid of this new Adora. The lack of feeling in her voice, save for slight amusement, contrasted to Catra’s suppressed but still intense ones and made Glimmer feel sick. _

_ “If that happens, the War ends too quickly. I won’t have enough time to prepare everything, and I’ll never get to overthrow Hordak. Also you and your friends and mom will get executed. So I guess you have something to lose, too. ” _

_ Glimmer teleported away, not looking back. They had to find a way to bring her back, because this was not Adora. This was not her at all. _

  
  
  


The plan was simple; Catra didn’t trust any of these morons who called themselves Force Captains to follow it if it included more than four steps.

First, they would purposely overextend. Adora, being the favored one and all, was the vanguard, therefore being put in the most danger.

Second, they would ‘misfire’ the artillery. This meant instead of knifewind fortress being bombed and leaving a hole open for Adora’s legion to march into, it would leave a hole  _ in _ Adora’s legion.

Third, they would come in, clean up, and make sure Adora was dead or incapacitated. If she wasn’t already.

The first and second steps went well. The bumbling Force Captains actually made it seem like their overextending was out of incompetence. And the second step, also successful. Catra felt a gut-wrenching sensation, but she chalked it off to concerns of the plan failing.

But the feeling didn’t go away as they marched where Adora’s army- or what’s left of it- the flames smoldering, ruined tanks, bodies littering the floor. But there was nowhere the amount of casualties there should have been, no trace of chaos.

Catra wasn't the only one who noticed the lack of actual casualties, Octavia and even the dunce Grizzlor noticing something was off.

"I thought this was where Adora would be!" Octavia, aggressively pointing at Catra.

"We need to get out of here, fast. This is not good, this is not good-" Mantenna was shut up with a slap from Catra.

"Shut up. We barely got here, any of these busted tanks could have Adora's body. And as long as we keep our explanations consistent, Adora and Shadow Weaver won't be able to-"

"Bit too late for that, Catra."

Darkness surrounded the battlefield, separating the Force Captains from their armies, a bit far away from them. Then a thud, right next to her. Octavia, Grizzlor, Leech, the Force Captains became unconscious one by one. All but Catra, that was.

"Shadow Weaver did this in Mystacor, thought it would be a nice little trick."

Adora stepped out of a tree's shade, revealing herself. The shadows around her converged into a tall figure, which Catra sadly recognized. Shadow Weaver.

"Catra, I knew you would be envious of her achievements, but treachery? This is too low, even for you."

"Shadow Weaver, I thought you said-"

"I told you it might happen. The audacity Catra and the Force Captains had shown us has confirmed our worst fears." Shadow Weaver said the last part mockingly. Catra gritted her teeth.

"So why did you leave me standing?" Catra asked.

"It was Shadow Weaver's idea. She wanted you to feel your defeat before you know, we send you to Beast Island."

Catra rolled her eyes. Of course it was Shadow Weaver. Not Adora wanting to give her a fighting chance or anything. She didn't care about her one bit. 

"Also, she wanted me to let you know your place.  _ Second best. _ " Adora pulled out her staff.

  
  
  


Adora was seriously questioning Shadow Weaver's decisions, as she was driven into a corner by Catra. The darkness wasn't helping her see, and Catra was a formidable match. Why not just knock her out with magic? Why make her go through all this trouble?

Adora had a harder time guessing what people would do, since what went in people's heads was a mystery to her now and she had to think what she would do in their position, which didn't work out since the others acted irrationally. It wasn't a problem quite yet, since she had Shadow Weaver doing that for her now, but after she'd been taken care of, the burden would be Adora's alone. 

Shadow Weaver seemed to want willing submission from Catra, which confounded Adora. Why take all the trouble to break her spirit if they were going to execute heranyways? Or maybe she didn't want Catra dead after all? Adora didn't know why quite yet, but she liked it better than execution.

She was covered in scratches, one of them rendering her left hand useless, reddened marks which would probably become bruises in the next couple of hours, and a couple of head concussions from Catra's fists. Catra wasn't doing so hot, either- Adora landed a rather gruesome blow that probably dislocated Catra's right arm. She wondered why Catra didn't surrender and look for another chance. Even if she beat her, which was still very possible, Shadow Weaver would be more than enough to subdue her.

"Catra, surrender already. Even if you beat me, there's not really a chance for you."

It seemed to aggravate Catra even further, for some reason.

"I don't care! I'm-"

Then Catra was frozen in place by magic, then thrown to the floor right in front of Adora. Additional attempts to get up was thwarted forcefully by magic.

"Adora, end her. Now."

Adora raised her staff. Catra braced for death.

"...No." A sliver of hope for Catra. Maybe the old Adora was coming back.

"Adora, is this defiance? Has your feelings for her persisted still?"

"I want to make an example of her. I'll send her to Beast Island."

Oh.

And so after a few days in the cell, Scorpia and Entrapta coming to visit every once in a while, talking about some 'escape plan' that she didn't trust at all, Catra was on a transport ship to Beast Island. The other Force Captains were to be dealt with later. But she wasn't going to go down this easily. She was going to take down Adora and get her rightful place back. She was going to prove herself to Hordak that she was more resourceful, tenacious, independent; she needed no one.

Catra examined the shackles she was in. They were loose, and she was sure with her flexibility she could find some way to squeeze out.

No guards were watching her, and she was alone. Good. As long as she was silent, Lonnie wouldn't…

_ Lonnie? _

"I can't believe we're doing this,  _ to you _ of all people, but we're getting you out."

"Wait, what?"

"Hey, Wildcat! About that escape plan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think Adora without empathy would be particularly sadistic or anything, rather a bit aloof cuz she already was kind of a goofball. She isn't out to hurt anyone particularly, she just wants power for now and everything else in inconsequential. 
> 
> Anyways next chapter is going to make you go  
> Yes yes yes yes nonononono
> 
> P.S. does anyone know the name of that fanfic where adora goes to beast island cuz she feels useless as those dumped obsolete first ones tech?
> 
> Or one where Adora closes the portal and Catra and the princesses bring her back?
> 
> If yall don't cooperate I'll have to work on them myself and that would make me sad cuz I have enough on my plate already :(


	4. Sometimes I feel I've got to *slam slam* get away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra on da boat, where will she go?
> 
> Adora has a realization that would be extremely healthy fkr her in almost any other circumstance, but in her unique state, leads to very creepy conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe i should upload once weekly instead of rushing chapters likd this

Catra wished she was in Beast Island, instead of dealing with these idiots. As it turned out, the farthest they planned was the escape- no one, not even Lonnie, knew what to do next.

"I dunno," she said, "I thought you'd figure it out, smartass."

And Catra really thought long and hard, she really did, but there was nowhere to go. The Crimson Waste? The Northern Reach? There was nothing but a gruesome death from the elements waiting for them. 

Unless…

Catra pushed that thought away. There was  _ no  _ way she was going there. Even if they were the only faction with the slightest chance of getting Adora back to normal. They would never let her free, and Adora would be walking free while Catra rotted in the dungeons of Bright Moon.

_ Unless… _

"Hey, Scorpia? Hit me a little bit!"

"What? No! Catra, you are a very precious being and-"

"Lonnie, what about you?"

"With pleasure."

  
  
  


Adora felt like no amount of power would be enough for her. With the other Force Captains in cells or sent to Beast Island, and Hordak soon to be overthrown as well, Adora was de facto the strongest person on the planet, in charge of the entire army of the Horde. 

And it didn't make Adora any happier. No. This was not Adora wanted at all, not at all. At this point, she realized she never wanted any of the things Shadow Weaver said she wanted. Shadow Weaver was the one who always craved power, whether it be the magical kind or political. Adora was just the means to it. 

Which left Adora with some questions. Would she even carry out her plan? Or would she abandon the military life and leave Shadow Weaver to it? Adora even thought about leaving the Horde and living in the cottage Madame Razz lived in, after she was taken care of, of course. But though that would probably make her life a lot simpler, it was not what she wanted.

There must have been a reason she endured Shadow Weaver's harsh training, some reason other than her validation. What made her time here bearable?

What brought her happiness?

_ Her voice, her mismatched eyes. _

What did she want?

_ The way she flicked her tail around casually, the way her soft ears felt... _

What did she love?

_ Catra. _

…Adora now knew what she wanted. She loved Catra, she wanted Catra, and she would  _ get _ Catra no matter the cost. She would first try to win her over with promises of power and respect, like she always said she wanted. And if it didn't work, and Catra didn't love her back?

_ Catra would learn to love her. She would make sure of it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might get cpntroversial. But I wanna see commdnfs anyways cuz me lonely. Also new phone means a lotfa typos. I aint fixing them likd usual, im going apeshit

**Author's Note:**

> And that was chapter one. The other chapters are going to include: Adora trying to get rid of Catra, her rival. Adora trying to get rid of a whole lot of people.


End file.
